Xtasis
by Shirohane
Summary: Extreme case of miscommunication makes Sasuke and Naruto engage in destructive love as Sasuke's insanity makes Naruto insane, too. Very dark. Rape, extreme violence, slight mentions of S&M. Not for those with a weak stomach.


Sasuke shifted the grocery bags in his arms to reach for his keys. He was softly humming to himself. He was in a very good mood. A passing by child bowed to him as she rapidly ran past him, calling out, "Good night to you, hokage-sama!" 

"Good night," Sasuke replied, gently smiling at the cute child.

Yes, hokage. The revered title that Naruto had wanted so much. Naruto seemed disappointed when the council approached Sasuke with the offer for the title, but he brightened up right away and slapped Sasuke's back playfully, congratulating him. Sasuke really did not want the title. But because Naruto seemed so genuinely happy for him and he knew it would be a slap in Naruto's face to refuse that title, Sasuke had accepted it. He knew that Naruto was too sweet and gentle for such a responsibility, anyway. He would allow himself to be manipulated and used. He wouldn't know how to strike out and cut off threats from when they were still budding. In order to protect Naruto, he had chosen to accept that title in exchange for forgiveness for all of his past mistakes.

Right now the sixth hokage was known as one of the most fair, efficient, and gentle hokage who had ever ruled over the Konoha. Sasuke was loved by everyone, from children to the elderly. As if to make up for the past mistakes, Sasuke was kinder than anyone, but also firm and cruel if needed to be. Everyone felt safe under Sasuke's rule. Peace returned to their small village after such a long period of bloodshed, and there was a small population explosion. Life had never been so good, so sweet.

Sasuke jammed the key into the lock and turned it, then frowned and took it out when it didn't work. He pushed the key in and twisted it few times before the door finally yielded. Reminding himself to oil the lock, Sasuke put his packages down on the kitchen table and took off his long black robe. The robe was decorated with blood-red fire designs and a bright white 'six' written across the back. Taking off his head wear, Sasuke shook his head few times to loosen his spikes. The hat pushed down his hair and made it look funny when he took off it off. Sasuke didn't mind too much, but he wished he didn't had to wear it. Still humming to himself, Sasuke put the groceries away and washed up. After he was dressed comfortably, his feet clad in soft blue slippers, he took a package from the kitchen table and went to his bedroom.

Even though Sasuke had been absent from the room, it was brightly lit. In the corner of the rather large room was a four-poster bed with many blue and white big pillows. The curtain of the bed was drawn closed, but it was clear that there was someone in the bed. Sasuke stopped humming and smiled happily, stepping forward and pushing the curtains out of the way.

A small blond boy was stretched out on the bed, tears wetting his cheeks. His big blue eyes were red from crying too much, and they also looked hazy and clouded over. His cheeks were pink and still chubby like those of a child's. His pink lips were swollen and wet, and a ball gag was stuffed between them. Sasuke's eyes traveled lower to admire the perky pink nipples, and smooth belly. Clear and white liquid soaked his shaking thighs. Sasuke's smile widened and he took hold of a thin blue wire, gently pulling on the wire until a small, egg-shaped vibrator popped out of him with wet plop. Rivulets of semen and clear liquid spilled out at the gesture. The boy let out choked cries.

"Were you a good boy, Naruto? Did you take good care of the house while I was away?" Sasuke cooed, stroking the boy's cheek. At Sasuke's voice Naruto's eyes cleared for a moment, and he glared at Sasuke with hatred and murderous intent clear on his beautiful ocean-colored eyes. But he flinched at the touch and softly whimpered, more tears spilling out of his eyes. Sasuke gently supported the back of the boy's head and slipped off the ball gag. Naruto immediately let out a hoarse cry, shaking violently.

"Bath... room... Sasuke, I need to go... Sasuke..."

"Poor baby. All right, we'll go to the bathroom."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's soft, tear-wet cheek, as if he couldn't stand just how lovely the boy was, then carefully picked him up. The gesture sent waves of shock to his sensitive body and Naruto cried out. Sasuke cooed and murmured against his neck, soothing him until he calmed down enough to carry him to the bathroom. Sasuke settled him down on top of the toilet. When Naruto was finished, Sasuke carefully wiped him and then washed his hands. He regarded the crying, shaking boy on the toilet and then gently stroked his gold-colored hair.

"We'll get you washed after I relieve you, all right? That's a good boy."

"Fuck you. I'll kill you, you mother-fucking son of a bitch," Naruto snarled, choking on his tears. "Get away from me. Don't touch me!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in laughter. He gently picked Naruto up and carried him back to the bed, where he lay Naruto down on top of a pillow. He edged a pillow beneath Naruto's waist and another one under his legs to support him. Naruto continued to curse him fluently, his voice hoarse and cracked, his teary, hate-filled eyes never leaving Sasuke's face. Sasuke continued to pat Naruto's hair as if he had never seen nor heard such lovely things, seemingly drunk with Naruto's very presence. He leaned down and gently put his lips on top of Naruto's. Naruto immediately bit down on him, ripping through Sasuke's lips. Sasuke slowly pulled away, blood dripping down his chin and falling on top of Naruto's eyes. He was still smiling, but there was something cold and cruel about his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto. You know I'll only punish you if you do something like this."

"Fuck you, fucker! Go shove your head inside your ass and put yourself on fire!"

"And such language from such cute little lips..." Sasuke sighed. "And I so wanted to pleasure you."

"I don't want you to pleasure me! Get the hell away from me, you psycho!"

Sasuke picked Naruto up and held him in his arms, putting his cheek against Naruto's cheek. Naruto continued to sob and spew out curses until Sasuke gently put Naruto across his lap, adjusting Naruto's head so that he would be comfortable. His hand gently cupped and squeezed Naruto's ass, then he softly said, "Remember, you brought this down on yourself."

Naruto cried out in pain as Sasuke's hand sharply slapped his ass, jerking forward. His helpless body could do nothing but tremble in fear as Sasuke gently fondled his ass again, as if apologizing for what he has done. He lifted his hand and spanked the other side, making Naruto cry out in pain again. More tears gushed from his eyes and Naruto bit down on his lips. Three, four, five... Naruto let out little whimpers of pain, but he didn't say anything else until Sasuke finished spanking him, leaving his ass bright red and in intense pain. It felt like his ass was on fire. When Sasuke kissed the nape of Naruto's neck and lifted him up again, cradling him against his chest like a baby, he saw that Naruto's lips were tattered and bloody.

"I told you not to do that," Sasuke chided, fingering Naruto's lips. He pulled away before Naruto snapped and tried to bite his fingers. Naruto snarled in frustration, tears falling down his cheeks again. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you, dear little one. But you were being naughty."

Sasuke placed Naruto down on the bed again, carefully tucking pillows underneath his body. He kissed Naruto's tear-wet cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his tongue sometimes flickering out to taste the salty tears. Naruto started to scream, his voice cracked and hoarse, his wails pain-filled and full of despair like that of an animal's. Sasuke only smiled as if he was used to Naruto acting in such a way and patted his cheek lovingly. Naruto's useless arms and legs only twitched slightly as Naruto violently wiggled his body, shaking his head side to side, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Sasuke, you're completely crazy," Naruto suddenly said, his blue eyes meeting Sasuke's black eyes. He sounded pleading. "Please, stop it. Do you know the consequences of what you're doing? Sasuke, you need help! Let me help you!"

"All right, help me," Sasuke whimsically said, smiling. "First help me with this."

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke pulled down his pants. Naruto hoarsely cried out and violently shook his head, whimpering, "No, no... Sasuke stop, no, please, stop..."

Sasuke softly laughed. "Naruto, you're so cute..."

Naruto shook his head and cried, moving his ass up and down in an useless attempt to shake Sasuke off. Sasuke sighed and reached for the drawer next to the bed, regarding Naruto with his serious black eyes.

"More punishment, Naruto? When will you ever learn? Resistance gets you no where... If you're good and you please me, you'll get more privileges, you know?"

"Kill me," Naruto begged, his voice croaking. "Please... Just kill me. I know you hate me, but... But this is too much... At least let me kill myself... You crazy fucker..."

"Wrong answer," Sasuke coldly said. He took out a candle and snapped his fingers together, creating a spark of electricity that lit the candle. He held the hot wick close to Naruto's face. "Be good if you don't want me to burn your cute face. Well, it'll be nice to have my mark right on your face, too, I guess..."

Naruto shook his head, his tears spent. He looked at Sasuke with dull eyes as Sasuke moved the candle upwards, right above his nipple. The hot wax fell on him and quickly cooled and solidified, making him arc up in silent pain. The wax broke at his movement, tickling his nipple. Sasuke let another drizzle hit Naruto's chest, then over his belly. Naruto twitched at every painful and pleasurable moment, numbly staring at Sasuke. Pleased at Naruto's apparently submissiveness, Sasuke blew the candle out and regarded the boy underneath him with loving eyes.

"So beautiful, Naruto. And all mine."

Naruto didn't grace this remark with a reply. He only turned his head away disgustedly. Sasuke slapped him.

"Look at me when I'm talking, Naruto."

Naruto didn't reply. He didn't turn his head to look at Sasuke, either. But he quickly turned his head and gave Sasuke a horrified look when Sasuke cooed again, pressing his torn lips against Naruto's lips. He gently nibbled on his lips, then pushed in his tongue. Naruto limply lay beneath him, feeling the tongue lovingly sliding against his own tongue before he took a deep breath and bit down on him.

Sasuke withdrew his tongue, wrinkling his nose in pain. He silently regarded Naruto, then smiled.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Fuck you, I hate you."

"I love you. too."

Naruto coughed, feeling his head becoming more hazy. Relieved, he let the feeling sweep away, loosing his consciousness. Sasuke looked at the fainted child, surprised, before he smiled and kissed Naruto's lips again.

"Let's get you washed up."

XXX

When Naruto woke up, he had been bathed. He smelled vanilla from his body and felt like throwing up. Sasuke seemed to love that scent from his body. Sasuke had also dressed him in a frilly lingerie, complete with a lacy, thin bra and teddies. Pink ribbon trimmed with lace spilled down from his hair down to his shoulders. Naruto felt his anus throbbing from the abuse. His buttocks still hurt from the spanking, though not very much. Sasuke never hurt him very badly; it wasn't a pain that wouldn't completely go away in few hours.

He felt fresh tears welling from his eyes. What went wrong? What happened? He had always liked Sasuke. It was true he had been jealous of him when they were younger, and true, he did always annoy Sasuke and made Sasuke take care of him. But lately Sasuke had been so sweet to him, so kind, so gentle. He felt that after Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru and his brother, he had truly became his best friend. No matter what kind of trouble Naruto was in, Sasuke patiently listened to his worries and gave him an advice. When Hinata confessed to him and Naruto accepted, Sasuke truly seemed happy for him. Naruto was very fond of the sweet, shy girl and when Naruto gave the wedding invitation to Sasuke, Sasuke brightly smiled, promising that he would be sure to be there.

On the morning of the wedding, right before the ceremony started, Naruto had been exchanging pleasantries with the guests. It made his heart tremble with excitement when he imagined just how beautiful his bride must be. He wanted to see Hinata clad in a wedding dress as soon as possible. Naruto was starting to feel anxious, however, because he did not see the face of his best friend. Thirty minutes before the wedding started, Naruto went into a bathroom. Then Sasuke had rushed in, his face deathly pale.

"Naruto, Naruto... Sakura! Sakura, she..." Sasuke had said, his eyes wild, his normally pale face even paler. Naruto felt a sick feeling rising to his chest. One of his closest friend, his childhood friend, strong and beautiful and kind Sakura...

"What... What happened to her?!" Naruto cried out, holding Sasuke's hand. His voice echoed loudly in the empty bathroom. Sasuke shook his head, then grabbed Naruto's hand and climbed out of the bathroom window as if he couldn't waste a minute walking out of the door. Naruto followed, his heart thumping loudly. Please, please, let not anything happen to Sakura...!

Naruto blindly followed after Sasuke, Sasuke's hand tightly clenched on his own. He thought he should contact Hinata, but from the normally composed and cool Sasuke's disposition, he knew he had no time to waste. Even seconds mattered to determine Sakura's life or death. He felt tears welling up his eyes.

Strangely, Sasuke led Naruto to his house. Naruto should have known something was wrong from that moment. He should have known, but Naruto never was a very good ninja, was he? He was always so trusting, always so vulnerable... Especially to his best friend. Why would he doubt his dear friend Sasuke anyway? Sasuke suppressed the chuckle threatening to rise out of his lips and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto was wildly looking around, his face flushed and his brows creasing with worries. Tears were in his eyes. With one sharp blow he knocked Naruto's legs out from underneath him, then threw poisoned needles into his arms and legs to paralyze him. All of this took less than few seconds and Naruto stared up at him, confusion clearly written across his face. Ah, he didn't know at all. How cute, how cute... Innocent, innocent little lamb...

"And you actually thought I would let you get away from me..."

"Sa...suke?"

"Oh, Naruto... Naruto... Did you honestly think I'll let you be happy without me..."

Sasuke smiled, an ugly expression on his face. Naruto felt color drain from his face. He suddenly felt a stab of fear. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Sasuke gently pulled helpless Naruto into his arms, carrying him to a room that Naruto had never seen before. It was a smallish room compared to other rooms in the Uchiha manor. In the middle of the floor was Sakura, tussled up like a pig. She let out hoarse screams when she saw Sasuke enter with Naruto in his arms. Sasuke carefully settled Naruto into the corner of the room, then kissed his forehead.

"Look what happens to anyone that you give your affections to, Naruto. I don't forgive or forget, even if it's ten years... Twenty years... A hundred years later. I remember how you used to look at this whore."

"Sa...suke?"

"Remember."

Sasuke beautifully smiled, then walked up to Sakura. He took one of her well-manicured fingers in his hands, then with a snap, broke it. She screamed in pain, her eyes filling with disbelief, pain, betrayal, sadness, everything and more mingling together. Naruto mutely stared. He knew she still loved him. He knew Sakura still loved Sasuke, yet Sasuke... He... What the hell... was he doing?

Sasuke looked at the shiny pink nail polish on the finger, then picked up the next finger. Naruto helplessly watched as Sasuke broke the fingers one by one, then moved to her arm. With a snap, he broke the bone as if it was a piece of cheap wooden chopstick. Sakura let out muffled screams, her mouth covered with a piece of cloth. She was biting so hard into the cloth that blood was seeping out of the cloth, staining it. He moved to the next arm.

"Sa...suke what the fuck are you doing?!" Naruto finally screamed, shaking his head. "Stop that... Stop that right now! What are you doing?!"

"I'm killing her in the most painful way I can think of," Sasuke coolly replied. "Watch and remember, my sweet, beloved Naruto. Watch what happens to anyone that you fall in love with, if that person is not me."

"Stop... I don't love her like that! Sasuke, I don't love her... Kill me! Kill me instead!"

"Why would I kill you?" Sasuke scoffed, breaking the other fragile arm he held with a snap. Sakura screamed. "That defeats the purpose of me doing this."

Naruto screamed and protested as Sasuke broke her legs. All of her limbs were in a funny angle now. Tears streamed down from her face, blood splotched all over her mouthpiece. Sasuke pulled out a kunai. Naruto frantically shook his head, screaming even louder.

"No, Sasuke, please, oh my god, no, no, Sasuke, please--"

Sasuke easily sliced through Sakura's finger. He looked at the pinky carelessly, then tossed it away and moved to the next finger. Naruto's eyes grew wider and wider as Sasuke continued to slice off each digit, Sakura continuing to scream in excruciating pain every time he sliced off her fingers. Then Sasuke started on her toe and Naruto turned his head away and threw up.

"Naruto, if you won't look, I'm stabbing her neck," Sasuke softly said, laughter mingled into his gentle voice.

"No... Please, no," Naruto whispered, turning his head to look just in time to see Sasuke slicing off her ear. Naruto screamed again, violently shaking his head. Blood poured out and covered her face as she screamed, her voice turning hoarse from so much screaming. How much pain was she in? How did she feel as she was kidnapped and brutally murdered by her most beloved man, in front of her best friend? Just how...

Naruto felt like throwing up again as Sasuke looked down at the abused girl dispassionately. He seemed bored. He glanced at Naruto, then shrugged.

"I wanted to make her suffer more pain than this, but I can't even stand to touch this smelly slut any longer. I'll spare all of us."

He put his hand on top of her head, then suddenly a bright blue light filled the room and Naruto smelled something burning at the same time that Sakura screamed the loudest that she had so far, a scream so filled with pain that Naruto could only stare. Sasuke pulled his hand away and Sakura twitched underneath his hand, her bright emerald eyes dull. Sasuke smiled. "Oops. Guess it wasn't strong enough."

The gag had burned away from Sasuke's electric shock. Sakura squeezed out painfully, "Naruto... Live... Live and get rid of this... mandman..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Take... revenge for me... For all of our sake... This man who is no longer... our... Sasuke-kun..."

"Shut up."

Sasuke shocked her again and she screamed. Sasuke shocked her again and again, sending unbearably painful electric waves through her body and melting and boiling all of her organs inside, slowly, slowly. She started to cough up blood, adding to the blood spilling from her chopped body parts. Sakura's eyes suddenly met with Naruto's tear-filled, horrified eyes and she gently smiled, her strength unbelievable in such excruciating pain.

"...And live for my sake. Please be happy, my beloved... friend..."

Recalling the past, Naruto felt like throwing up again. He looked up, his eyes filled with hatred as Sasuke entered with a small bowl. He would kill him. No matter what else he did... He would kill him. After Sasuke had killed Sakura, he had brought Naruto into another room and raped him. After that first rape, Sasuke had raped Naruto every single day for the past two weeks. When he didn't have sex with him, Sasuke held him in his arms, kissing him and fussing over him. He dressed him up in pretty clothes, bathed him, fed him, slept with his arms around him. Naruto... became a love doll.

"I made some chicken soup for you," Sasuke said, smiling when their eyes met. Naruto spat on his face. Sasuke calmly wiped the spittle away with back of his hand and helped Naruto to sit up, putting pillows behind his back. He tilted Naruto's head up slightly and carefully blew on the spoonful of soup, then eased it into Naruto's mouth, holding his head up until Naruto swallowed. If he didn't feed Naruto this way, he knew Naruto would spit the food back out again. Sasuke fed bits of bread along with the soup, chewing the bread in his mouth first before pushing his fingers between Naruto's teeth and holding his mouth open, pushing the bread into Naruto's mouth with his tongue. When he was finished, he fed Naruto some grapes and juice, then comfortably settled him back on the pillow. Sasuke picked up a brush and started to brush Naruto's hair lovingly, kissing his satiny pink cheeks every so often. With some warm food in his stomach, Naruto started to fluently curse Sasuke again. Sasuke ignored him.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and tutted, kissing Naruto's nose. "Oh, we can't sit around like this. It's time. Come on, Naruto. I'll show you something fun."

Sasuke adjusted the ribbons in Naruto's hair, then carefully picked him up in his arms and kissed Naruto's cheek. He buried his nose into Naruto's neck as if he was intoxicated with his scent, with his touch, with everything about him. He shuddered slightly, then kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto shook his head, trying to pull out of his reach, but Sasuke held firm. He slowly walked out and crossed the gardens, heading to another room Naruto had never been inside before. He had slept over at Sasuke's home few times before when they were friends, but he had always hung out at Sasuke's room or at the living room or kitchen. He was impressed with the sheer size of the Uchiha manor, but he tensed when they neared the torture chamber where Sakura had been killed so brutally. Sasuke seemed to notice and he kissed Naruto's cheek.

"No killing today, little one. Don't look so scared. Sasuke will show you something fun."

"Your idea of fun is sick, you shit head," Naruto snapped, tears already forming in his eyes, remembering Sakura's pained screams. If Sasuke didn't fuck him so often and made him so tired that he slept dreamlessly, Naruto was certain he would have nightmares about her death every single day for the rest of his life. Her frightened eyes, the smell of blood, burning flesh...

Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. It was a wide, pretty little room, covered with a rich silk futon next to the wall. The wall had a scroll portraying enormous black and yellow butterfly flying together around white and yellow flowers. There were little plants decorating the room and a small desk with butterfly lamp. It looked like a room reserved for newlyweds or a new bride, and Sasuke nodded when Naruto's eyes met his.

"The room where we first made love was the newlywed room--" Naruto choked out a laughter at the word "made love", but Sasuke ignored him-- "And this room is decorated for my bride. So it's your room, Naruto. If you're mad at me or my parents were giving you hard time, you would've stayed over at this room. I don't have parents any longer, so I guess this room won't be used much. Oh, you're also supposed to give birth to my children here." Sasuke looked around the room, pleased, then kissed Naruto's cheek.

He laid Naruto on top of the silk blanket and fingered the lacy pink satin chocker around Naruto's slender neck, then traced it down to the semi-transparent pink slip underneath. It was cut deeply, nearly showing Naruto's nipples. Naruto's brassier was made out of transparent white material trimmed with lace. The puffed sleeves exposed Naruto's slender white shoulders but covered his arms, ending with adorable ribbons at his wrists. His hands were covered with lace, only small fingers exposed. The pink slip continued down to end above Naruto's knees, barely covering his lacy white underwear. The teddies were bright red, and were connected to lacy stockings that covered his feet. Sasuke trembled in ecstasy. He knew Naruto would look beautiful in it from the moment he saw it at the store, but he was even more breath-taking than he had thought. He carefully covered Naruto's body with his own, patting Naruto's hair back as he kissed Naruto. Before Naruto had chance to bite him he pushed his tongue in and slipped the drug past Naruto's throat. With his pretty eyes as round as a rabbit's, Naruto swallowed.

Naruto immediately felt his body relaxing and heating up and knew Sasuke had fed him a mixture of aphrodisiac and sedative. Sasuke took out his needle and tapped Naruto's limbs few times, pulling out the poison. Staying with Kabuto for few years apparently taught Sasuke some skills to deal with poison and drugs, especially illegal ones. Naruto could move his limbs again, but he found himself only weakly clinging to Sasuke, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's chest demandingly. Sasuke patted Naruto's hair and held him closely.

"Sa... suke," Naruto whispered huskily, his cheeks blushing pink. Sasuke put his mouth against Naruto's and felt the tiny pink tongue darting into his mouth daringly, initiating a wet and sloppy kiss. Sasuke reached with one hand and pinched and rubbed at the nipples, earning delighted purrs from Naruto. Naruto eagerly sucked at Sasuke's lips and murmured against his lips, "Son of a bitch."

The aphrodisiac was completely restricted to Naruto's body; it did not affect his mind at all.

Because Sasuke was afraid of the possible addiction, he scarcely used drug with Naruto, but he liked the feeling of Naruto mewling and clawing at his clothes to try to remove it. Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear and held the lovely small thing against his chest as Naruto squirmed and whimpered. He put his mouth over one of Naruto's tits and started to lap at it, pushing at the rising nipple with his tongue, then circling around it. Underneath the flimsy clothing he felt Naruto's taut nipple getting wetter and harder, and with his other hand he tugged and squeezed the nipple gingerly. Naruto keeled, thrusting his hips up adorably.

"Fu... Fucker, go die," Naruto throatily whispered, closing his eyes as pleasure ran over his body. He mewed and opened his legs wider, rubbing himself against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke ignored Naruto's needs and continued to play with his nipples, pushing the bra out of the way so that he could suck on them properly. Naruto's slightly upraised, soft white chest trembled with the treatment, and when Naruto squirmed Sasuke pat his head lovingly, holding him still.

At that moment the large butterfly scroll fell away. Naruto stared at the glass wall in front of him. The scroll was hiding the transparent wall that showed the next room, where...

Where Hinata and Neji were staring at them.

"What the fuck..."

"Enjoy the show, Naruto," Sasuke lovingly said, nipping at Naruto's ear. Hinata's eyes fell to where Sasuke and Naruto were connected and he saw her covering her mouth with her hands, her pretty white eyes wide open. Sasuke covered Naruto's tits with his hands, leisurely squeezing them and playing with them. Naruto was so horrified he didn't know what to say, and his body wasn't listening to him anyway. He vaguely thought that they were the ones putting on a show. Why...?

Naruto screamed as Neji suddenly grabbed Hinata from behind, pinning her down to the floor. "No... No! Don't kill her, don't..."

"I told you, Naruto, no killing today," Sasuke cooed, kissing Naruto's neck. "Neji likes her and besides... You don't like her; she's the one who likes you. There is no need for me to kill her."

"I.. But I..."

"You were just going to marry her because she liked you and you were so eager for that attention and acceptance, weren't you? Silly Naruto... Even though all these years I was by your side, offering you all that and more..."

He could see that Hinata was screaming and protesting as Neji roughly ripped her clothes off, trying to push him away. Sasuke snickered. "Watching your fiancée getting fucked while you're also getting fucked... Doesn't that sound fun, Naruto? After I told Neji that I won't kill her if he rapes her, he agreed to it. But, I mean, he loves her so he'll take good care of her. They're both virgins so it should be interesting."

XXX

  
Naruto startled awake. He turned his head to look at Sasuke peacefully sleeping next to him, his chest moving up and down rhythmically. One of Sasuke's arms was being used as Naruto's pillow, while his other arm was loosely draped over his body, holding him like a teddy bear. Naruto moved and winced as pain shot up his waist. Naruto put his hand over his belly to soothe it, then froze. 

He could move.

Not only his head, not only his chest and hips, but his hand. He slowly tested his other hand, his feet. All of his body parts moved, functioned properly. Naruto felt Sasuke's heart thud slowly next to his cheek. He reached for Sasuke's tossed pants next to him. He knew Sasuke would have some kunai in his pockets.

He wondered exactly how Sasuke managed to cover up for his and Sakura's absence. They were both quite prominent shinobi and their disappearance would not go unnoticed. Sasuke didn't let him read newspaper or watch any news, so he had no idea. He also wondered how he shut Neji and Hinata up. Threaten to kill all of their friends and family?

Probably.

Naruto's fingers touched the cold steel of a kunai. Steadily holding it in his hand, he aimed for Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was so peaceful, a little smile gracing his lips. He looked like a little boy. Naruto lifted his hand a little, then sharply brought down the knife.

The sharp knife cleanly sliced through the pillow next to Sasuke's throat. Naruto felt sob escaping his throat. He buried his head into Sasuke's chest and cried, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Sasuke.

Again and again he tried. Again and again he failed. Sasuke forgot to paralyze Naruto more and more often. After the first month most nights Sasuke didn't paralyze Naruto, and there were even some mornings when he forgot. Even if he did, the paralysis was mild and wore off after thirty minutes or so. Naruto could have easily killed Sasuke any time he wanted. He could have ran away, called for help, done something, anything--

But he continued to lie next to Sasuke's side, hating himself but unable to kill this beautiful, insane tyrant next to him. His best friend, his worst enemy--

The one he loved since childhood. Homosexual, disgusting, unnatural... The man whose love he never thought he could earn, so that he quickly gave up. The love he thought would never be allowed nor accepted. His only true love...

As Naruto's small body wracked with sobs, Sasuke's eyes briefly opened in the darkness and looked down at Naruto's shaking, crying form, then a single tear slipped down his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes again.  
END

Sasuke's a madman and Naruto's also kinda crazy. Um, I'm not really into "toys"(coughs) and S&M, so hopefully this is the only time I'll write about them...? --;;;

Even though this is as dark as I could ever go, I somehow don't feel like it was dark enough. scratches head Maybe I should've made Sasuke break Naruto's fingers instead... But then that'll hurt and I don't want to hurt Naruto... I was also going to kill both Sasuke and Naruto, but then I was all like, "But they suffered so much, especially Naru-chan TAT" Well, whether Naruto finally managed to kill Sasuke or not, I'll leave up to your imagination. 'A';;;; (Since Sasuke wants Naruto to kill him; that's why he's being so horrid... But Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto loves him back... ;;;;;) I wasn't going to make Naruto love Sasuke back either, but after all that psycho thing he's done(TAT) I'll feel so bad for him if Naruto hates him, so... Auuu... OTL

The extreme result of miscommunication between lovers. o - Let's talk to the ones we love, everyone.;;;;;; This story has been heavily, heavily, HEAVILY editted. For the complete version, please check out my website. ;;


End file.
